Memories
by ix FENIXchild xi
Summary: Sequel to Somewhere Only We Know. Would give a summary but I pretty much made it clear that I don't like doing summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**You're Probably Wondering 'Where the hell were you?' Or Not .. (whatever) I've been busy.. Being preggos and laughin at my.. um rather low self-esteem from being huge. But that was a month ago.. Haha, still can't believe I have a baby. ( I love her though ) She allows me to play video games. ( She's so beautiful too ) But she doesn't look like me or has much of my family traits. Well, anywho.. Heres the intro to the story. I took it off the site because.. well, I forgot the plot to it. ( i never write anything down. Its tiring to do so, everything is kept in the head ) Yet I'm forgetful at times (only we i play video games or something very distractin ) **

_- x -_

_Dear Hidan,_

_After all those months we spent together in each other's presence, who would've known it would turn to this? It's like something or someone out there, is trying to keep us apart from each other._

_Forever trying to let us see that, there isn't a happy ending out there. Nothing but the raw painful truth, but, I know. To make a happy ending, you have to believe, we'll meet each other once again in the future. I don't know when, but I know for sure we will._

_I have a feeling, you just given up, about this bond we have. Have you? Well, Hidan, I would like to say in this letter is, I would never forget someone of your calibre. It would, actually, be a sin for me to forget you, maybe even worse then sin._

_Hidan, if we ever cross passes again, this time, I'll hold on tighter to you._

_You're the only one I had shared a strong bond with, you probably smirking at this like it's a joke or something, but it isn't, Hidan. It isn't._

_I love you._

_And nothing I do, or you do, would ever change that. I love you, and I don't know why I had just suddenly realize this. On our last day of seeing each other until the next meeting._

_Please, don't forget me._

_Love,_

_Kaira Shatrire_

_X-x-X_

_Dear Tobi,_

_How long has it we known each other? Not long. It was fun though, while it lasted. I'm sorry, I couldn't say goodbye to you myself. I know, I'm not obliged to do this or anything, but I wanted to show you. That someone out there does care for you._

_Someone like me, maybe even Sasuke. But I wouldn't know, I could never understand any of you Uchihas if a tried. I'm such an idiot at times._

_Tobi Uchiha, I'll come back. Because, we're friends. And I'd just be a bad friend if I didn't come back._

_Hope your still alive when we meet again._

_Sincerely,_

_Kaira Shatrire_


	2. Chapter 2

**Please R&R , Thanks .**

- x -

**Through The Eyes Of A Uchiha - Chapter One.**

I couldn't really say that I did indeed miss her right now, looking through the window, I would find myself watching the skies outside. The sun, it reminded me of her eyes, those golden colored eyes that just seem to pierce through me. But it was I that would always look into her, not the other way around.

I stared down back at my desk, the sound of Ichinaga-sensei's voice dragging on about today's lesson. I wonder why, he didn't fight for her. If it were me, I would have. She meant something to everyone that met her, she meant something more to him..

Her name, I hear it all the time.. On the news in the morning, whenever I feel like reading the morning paper once Itachi is done with it. And the more I hear it, the more.. Everything doesn't seem at all, right.

"Uchiha-san.. Were you listening at all?"

I look up, staring at the violet-eyed man and then turn away. "No," My answer was blunt, and I could hear him sigh, aggravated. Shatrire once told me, he didn't knew how to handle children. It is strange, how, he became my homeroom and english teacher.

I am Sasuke Uchiha, as you must know, and I'm so.. Fucking bored.

- x -

Afterschool, I find myself, yet again, walking home with Tobi. Funny, I heard this rumor going on, that I must admit, made me stay home for a week. Then I came back to school, that following week, to find some students missing. I wonder, where have those students gone? I mean, it's not like I really notice anything.. It's just, I don't see them anymore.

And then Tobi said to me, "If anyone asks, I was with you last week. And not out."

I didn't need to question him anymore, I knew what he did. And someday, I'll thank him for it. Because, Uchiha's are not promiscous gay little fucks.

I look up to the sky, to find the sun still glaring down at me. It torments me, to know, Shatrire isn't around.

Oh yes, Tobi was transferred to my school, Konoha Academy for Boys. Smiling inwardly, I remembered Kaira couldn't figure what the school was.. She brings a lot of feelings within me.

Note to self; When you see Shatrire, slap her for making me this way.

- x -

Once home, "Itachi!" I shouted, wondering where was the brother of mine. "Aniki! Where are you?" I still call my brother that.. Even if I'm fourteen. If you choose to laugh, I will find you.. And kill you.

"He's probably still at work or something, he has been busy at work lately."

Tobi was right, for once, he was right.. Itachi was off working, again, late this time, I'm guessing. But I can't stand it. It always seems Tobi and I are watching ourselves these days, and not Itachi. Why do I feel like a whiny spoiled brat?

And the thing with Tobi, he's gotten.. Soft. Stays home a lot often these days, and a lot quieter. And the cops, they started to ease up on him. Usually, he would go off vandalizing some property or something for kicks. I don't know, he's changed.

"I'll guess I start on cooking dinner then.." I sighed out, because of Itachi's recent absence, the cooks or other hired workers don't come in all the time. Vacation, they suppose it is.

Before I head over to the kitchen, I turn to look out the window. With a raised brow, I could see a crowd of familiar faces. Familiar faces not wanted into the Uchiha home, I frowned at the sight as I made my way towards the front door.

Just as they were to knock, I open the door to find Naruto's hand in a fist in front of me. "Is that what you do when someone answers the door for you?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Shut up, teme.. We all came over to talk to you about something."

I sighed, leaning on the doorframe and giving them one of my infamous looks. At once, the pink-haired girl spoke up for the rest, "Uchiha-san, we came to ask whether or not, do you remember Kaira?"

"Kaira? Kaira who?" I asked, looking confused.

"You listen here, Uchiha-teme, don't act all tall and mighty! You know who's Kaira, of course, you were her best friend after all!" Naruto shouted, pointing a finger at me.

"Fine, fine.. What the hell do I want with her anyway? She's famous, nothing she wants to do with any of us, now is there." I commented, dryly.

Naruto look down, "That's not true, just she's on news and all with her brother, doesn't mean she'd forget about us."

I look at him wearily, the blonde was so freaking sensitive. It seem highly not like him, but whatever.. "She never wrote to any of you, nor I or Tobi. No message or anything, what does that all mean, hmm?"

To be honest, here, I was sort of hurt myself that Kaira would forget about us. I blamed her schedule and everything else, but no word from her, gave me a feeling that maybe she has forgotten her old friends. I was always afraid of it too, I didn't want to get attached to her.. But things slip, you know? And pretty much yet, you're sleeping over at her mansion.

I sighed once again, standing up straight. "So what plan do you have so we can meet her once again?"

"Plan?" The blonde girl asked.

"Yes, plan, don't you have one made up?" I asked again, sounding a little annoyed.

"No. That is why we came here, you know, since you're the oh-so-extremely-smart-bastard-Uchiha-you-are. We came here." A redhead replied, mouthy little prick..

"Whatever.. I'll figure out something by tomorrow. For now, just save up some cash. We might need plane tickets."

"Plane tickets? You mean we'll be ditching school?" Naruto asked.

"Yes.. That is what I'm saying, aren't I?"

"Well, Ichinaga-sensei would kill us if we were to.. You know, skip!" Tala responded, looking frightened of the silver-haired teacher.

"..He gets off work for at least a week or two once every month, something with meetings and other things. I'm guessing, he'll be gone by tomorrow. Meaning, we'll be having a substitute. And you know how she is, marks everyone as present." I droned out, this was tiring.

"How do you know-"

"Well see you around, I guess." I slammed the door in their faces, I could hear some angried voices outside as I proceeded to the kitchen. For the umpteenth that day, I sighed and looked tiredly at the refridgerator. At least, tomorrow is another day.. Hopefully it won't be so boring.


	3. Chapter 3

Through The Eyes Of A Uchiha - Part Two

I don't know why I'm here sitting down, and listening to these idiotic children, but it is better than lying in bed. I skipped school this morning, just to go see Tayuya. she was kicked out of her all girls' school for beating the shit out of some girl. I can't really say why she went and did that for..

But I look to see Sasuke, looking back at me, with a raised brow and asked. "So.. ?"

"We're leaving tomorrow in the morning."

"Oh.. Sure, whatever." I muttered, everyone had long left. Sasuke also noted, that we would all be leaving to Kirigakure. I don't find it stupid they won't spent countless money just to see one person, half across the country. **(AN: Konoha is in Japan , XD And Kirigakure is in Canada. I just felt like putting it there .. And I have no idea where is where on the Naruto world map :L)**

If I had things my way, I just would have hijacked a plane to Canada, what a thrill that would be. And it'll get Kaira's attention that's for sure.

I hope tomorrow goes as plan, thats all I'm thinking.

-

First thing I hear when I wake up is this, "Tobi, if you don't hurry your ass up. You'll miss the plane.." I didn't have much of a choice but comply, I threw off my clothes while walking over to the bathroom, personal bathroom actually, I don't go walking around naked in this house.

Well, I use to.. But until recently, the maids' having given me eyes. I mean, not the kind of stares you'd like.. Especially from grown adults.

-

I don't know why.. But my hands felt numb and my mind was just, everywhere at the moment. We stood at her front door, her house was like.. Huge, bigger than her one in Konoha. What can I say, this is where her family originated from.

"Since no one is bothering to get the door.. I'll do it." Kai said, breaking the silence between the young teens. And there was a knock as Kai's knuckles meet with the hardwood door, and it seemed like hours before the door was opened to us. Instead of seeing Kaira, we really couldn't expect her to open her own door anymore.

"Yes, how may I help you?" This servant sounded like one of those snobs.

"Uh.. Yes, sir. We were just wondering if this is the Shatrire household?" Sakura had asked.

"Why of course."

"Oh, good, is there by a chance we could go and see her? We're friends of hers."

"No you certainly may not."

"What? By why?" Sakura asked, sounding a little irritated.

"She is currently in Europe with Master Shatrire for a meeting, is there anyway I can help you?" He offered.

"No, we're fine.."

"I tell you came by, who are your names?"

"Just say it was Uchiha Sasuke and friends." The young Uchiha replied.

"Oh yes yes, of course.. Are you not Uchiha Itachi's brother?"

"Hmm, yes.. Why?"

"Oh.. Nothing, nothing. Now run along.." The servant had closed the door after bidding them goodbye.

-

That wasn't part of the plan.. This sucks, I thought as I chewed on my fingernails. "So what do we do now?"

"This sucks!" The Uzumaki shouted with frustration. That kid is so annoying..


	4. Chapter 4 IS AWESUM

She stared at Itachi, with a small smile, she blushed as he stared at her, blinking. Amazed by the way she grown in such a short time, Kairai had grown plenty since he last saw her. Though she seen her on billboards and etc, but the girl was just amazing to see in person.

Her skin was radiantly tanned, and her jet black hair was pinned back and not in that messy bun she once always kept her hair in. She wore a dark black dress that went down to her knees, and her golden eyes gleamed in the light.. She was breathtaking.

"Itachi, it has been so long.." She purred.

She sat across from him, and just beside her older brother, Draden. And Madara, sat next to Itachi, watching the two silently. It appears there was a connection between them, this would play well in his plans.

"So, Draden, have you given any thought to my proposal?" Madara started off, giving the blue-eyed young man a look with his red eyes.

"Yes, I have been thinking about it, but don't you think we should allow Itachi and Kairai to get well acquainted? Alone time, perhaps?"

"Yes, yes, that would be fine." The oldest Uchiha replied, "Both of you may go to the next room, maybe even to get a snack."

Itachi nodded, getting up and going 'round the table to let Kairai up from her seat, "Thank you, Itachi, that is sweet of you to do so." She smiled, and she took his arm.

As they left, the doors closed and the oldest Shatrire and Uchiha looked at each other. "I agree, given the fact that I will be financially looked after, right?"

"Why, of course, I would never leave you out of the equation. But you must know, once she has become a Uchiha. You will no longer have any relation to her, she'll be cut off from anything from her past life, we don't want any slip up, do we, Shatrire-san?" Madara grinned evilly.

"Of course." Inside, Draden thought that was.. extreme. But, he couldn't say no to this man, he was very powerful and could get his way..

"Well, now then, since that is settled, let's think about your pay.."

- x -

Kairai smiled, looking at the Uchiha beside her. "You're just as much handsome than the last time I saw you, Itachi-kun. My, how time flies by, doesn't it?"

"Yes... It's been too long." He responded.

Onlookers watched them as they walked down the street, instantly, they thought something was going on with those two.. They have been seen together lately.

"Should we stop here? I here they make some good dango." She added, stopping at a sweet shop. Itachi could never pass up some dango, it was his favorite snack, after all.

- x -

Sasuke sighed, flicking channels as he sat next to Tobi on the sofa of their living room. They're trip was a failure, and they all had gone home just yesterday..

"That was fucking cheap.." Tobi muttered, grabbing the remote from the younger.

"Hey, give that back!"

"Shut- Hey, look!" Tobi had pointed at the TV screen, seeing someone very familiar..

"Oh my god," the reporter gushed, "Look, it's Kairai Shatrire and Itachi Uchiha, right over there? Do I look okay? Is my make up alright?" The reporter asked the cameraman, as they rushed towards the two celebs. There was Itachi and Kairai, arm in arm and they both smiled at the camera, looking positively stunned as anyone. "Here I was to ask questions of local people, and I get a chance to meet Kairai and Itachi in person!"

Sasuke and Tobi sat closer to the TV, trying to somehow get a better picture of eyes were wide as they saw her cleavage from that tight black dress she wore, and how it shown enough skin and just how voluptous she had gotten. Beautiful and sexy, that's all they could think as of that moment.

"She's hot.." Tobi sighed out.

"I know." Sasuke sighed as well.

And then they showed both Kairai and Itachi, the two were pretty shocked. So, Itachi had been seeing her and he hadn't bothered to even tell them? How cruel.

"The hell, that's why he's never home!" Sasuke growled.

"Oh, do you two have anything to say to the viewers that are watching right now?"

Kairai, with her huge golden eyes, looked from Itachi to the camera. "Well, first things first, Konoha has one of most gorgeous men I have ever seen." She winked at Itachi, "And this city, is so beautiful too! I would love to live here, or maybe even come visit more often."

"Trust me, Kairai, everybody in this city would love it if you did." Itachi replied.

Kairai blushed, "Well, we must leve you two lovebirds alone-"

"We're just friends." The two said, together, they gave each other a stunned look and grinned.

"Yeah, we're totally just friends." Kairai laughed, "Well, bye, see you another time." The Shatrire waved them goodbye as the two went off together.

Sasuke was relieved, so they were only friends.. For a minute there, he was worried that they might have hooked up or something like that.

"Sasuke, do you really think their just friends?"

"Well, that's what Itachi says.. and he never lies." Sasuke responded.

Suddenly, the phone rang and it had surprised the two boys.

"Hello?" Sasuke answered the phone, hopefully it was Itachi..

"Didya see her? Did you see Kairai-chan? Wasn't she hot in that dress? Hey, what's the deal with her and Itachi? They're friends, right?" It wasn't Itachi as Sasuke hoped, it was that idiot blond..

So the Uchiha had hung up on him.

"Who was that?" Tobi asked.

"Nobo-" And it rang again. Sasuke huffed, rolling his eyes. Was everybody going to phone him? "Hello?"

"I saw Kairai.. I'm going to see her right now. Try and stop me." Gaara had hung up the phone, and Sasuke grunted.

"We have to go out and see her!" Sasuke suddenly said, grabbing his cousin and running out the door.

- x -

Kairai sighed, as they sat on a bench.. "Do you remember how we met?" Itachi asked, breaking the silence. The black-haired teen just stared up at the sky, nodding to his question.

"Yeah, it was at a park just twenty minutes away from my house.." She started off, "You were really creepy saying that, I, as in a young beautiful lady, shouldn't be out so late.. And thus, you had taken me home." Itachi chuckled, remembering that day.

And they fell silent, "Have you ever thought about the people you left behind..?"

"Many times, there was never a point where I didn't think about this place.." She admitted, "All the people I let down for my brother's selfish reason. I was willing to let him have it but.. for some odd reason, people associated with my father. Many of them had even wanted my father to have me marry their 'prodigy' child. I should say now, most of them, weren't as intelligent and good-looking as you."

Itachi nodded, and they got up and started walking off.

- x -

Gaara hurried, running from his uncle's house in hopes of seeing the raven-hired beauty.. He saw her, how beautiful and care-free she seemed. He wondered if she would remember him, since he last saw her, he had grown quite a lot. He had a few more friends than before, he was tall as well.

'Kairai..'

And he looked around, seeing he was at the place they just were ten-fifteen minutes ago.. Crap, what if he had missed her? 'Parks.. She always ended up in parks or somewhere quiet.' He thought, as he hurried to the nearest park.

And he noticed, two dark-haired teen his age running towards him. "You jackass!" Sasuke growled, pointing at the red head.

"What did I do?"

"You're just are!"

"Well, thank you." He replied, nonchalntly, "But I must be off I'm looking for a dear old friend of mine."

"Whatever, we're coming too!" Sasuke ran after him, Tobi sighed, "Can you let me go now, Sasuke? I'm pretty sure I can wlk by myself."

Sasuke let go of the older Uchiha, huffing, he didn't like these two..

- x -

"Oh, you are back, we were just discussing where you two had run off to." Madara spoke.

"yes, but since you are here, well you now join us in our discussion?" Draden responded.

"Oh, sure, why not..?" The Shatrire girl commented back, oh, she disliked being in meetings. And ones that had Madara Uchiha in it, he was sort of.. he had a bad vibe around him.

- x -

It passed half an hour and the three boys stood in front of the Uchiha corp. building, Sasuke sighed, he disliked being here. For one, many of the people were pretty stuck up, thinking they were better than others just becuse they work under 'Madara'. His stupid uncle..

"Think she's here?"

"Well, that's witnesses say they saw them go last." Sasuke replied.

"Let's go in, they'll let us in.. But I don't know about him." Tobi pointed to the Subaku.

"They'll let me in.." Gaara responded, 'Everyone who met him, kind of let him do whatever he wished.'

As they made their way to the meeting room, the three boys thought about the things they would say to her.. It went kind of something like this, 'Hey Kairai, you're hot..' And they continued to drool over her, of course, they thought this in their head.

Kairai sighed, "Can I step out for a while? I'm a little.. tired." The girl said, looking to the older men in the room.

Madara and Draden gave a look to each other, "Well, be back in ten minutes. If you aren't back, we'll have the whole of the police department looking for you." Kaira swet dropped at that thought, wouldn't that a waste of money? "Fine, whatever.." She replied, getting up and walking out of the room. She closed the door behind her and suddenly, she blinked at the three boys before her.

Smiling, "Hey, you three.. What are you doing here? You're not allowed up here." She said, the three adolescent boys froze. Here was Kairai, in all her glory and she blinked at them, questioningly.

"Do you.. remember us?"

"Why, yeah, how could I forget the most handsome boys in my life." She smiled, putting her hands behind her back and giving them a view of her large chest. "You are Tobi-kun, Sasuke-kun and Gaara-kun."

Oh my god, they felt like fainting..

- x -

I know, that all this doesn't really make up for all those neglected times.. Still, better than nothing. I'm hoping of getting new computer soon, you know, something reliable and won't like disable you from that vast world of knowledge. Oh, internet, what would we do without you.. I have a pretty good idea what I'd be doing. *Thinks evil things that will probably, never ever happen*


	5. Running

- x -

She put her forefinger to her lips, glancing back and listening to the older men on the otherside of the door. "I don't want to stay here, c'mon, let's go." She whispered, grabbing all three of their arms and pulling them away from the meeting room.

"I hate meetings; No offense, Tobi-kun, but you're dad creeps me out.." She smiled back at him, he just shrug it off, a part of him didn't like his dad either. Too much distance, and he never came around to say hi or something.

They made it out of the building without being seen, it was a good thing because she hates it when she has to go back to her hotel right after meetings. Where was the shopping trips she was promised? The movie theatre? Amusement park rides?

"So, what's happen since I left? Did you guys' get a girlfriend yet?" She asked, giggling. The boys' looked at her strange, but embarassed, they shook their heads. "Oh gee, I thought since you three were good looking, girls' would be all over you. I had some dates and a few boyfriends myself-"

"What?" The three shouted.

"I've had boyfriends.. is that such a surprise for you?" She asked, stunned.

"Well," Tobi started off, "Of course you would be dating but... yeah, we just couldn't sstop thinking of you."

The girl tsked at them, "You're teenagers, have some fun. Make some mistakes-"

"Have you.. ever done anything with those guys?" Sasuke asked, and the girl froze and glanced back at them.

"Of course not, they're not for me.. They think we 'clicked' but I don't feel that way towards them, it was just a simple small crush. Nothing life changing, so don't worry." The girl said, grinning.. for some odd reason, they didn't feel like she was telling the truth.

They began their way towards a certain shirker's house, and Kairai looked lost in her own thoughts, too busy to see the scenery around her.

- x -

_"I-I'm not sure that we should be doing this.." The girl said, her voice meek as she stared at the teenage boy above her. "It's too soon..." She held her hand on his stomach, pushing him away from her._

_"Don't worry.. It isn't going to hurt much." He spoke, rolling his eyes and pulling down his pants._

_"It isn't that," Kairai sighed, "It's just, we barely know each other to do this. It's a big step, especially on my part..."_

_Ukataka shook his head, putting his forhead against hers, smiling innocently. "It's this one time that I ask of you, as my girlfriend.."_

_Kairai looked at him, unsure, but nodded, "O-okay..." Slowly, she had taken off her clothes and the teenage boy smirked at how easily submissive she was._

_"Kairai..." He whispered, pressing two fingers inside of her, she flinched as she wasn't use to this as she thought she would. But he fingered her roughly, he didn't take note of the way she cringe every time he dug his fingers into her. "Ready..?" He asked, positioning himself at her entrance._

_But he pushed inside of her before she could reply, and the pain of something pushing deep inside of her.. It hurted, again, and it was because he didn't allow time for her to get in the mood.._

_She cringed, pulling out and thrusting deeper and faster into her.. She felt uncomfortable, trying to push him off her. He stopped, looking at her with a glare, "What is it now?"_

_"It doesn't feel.. Can we move a bit?" She asked, weakly._

_He sighed, getting up and pulling her down a bit and he climbed on top of her, "Just tell me if you feel better.." He again, guided his cock inside of her and she nodded, feeling a lot better now._

- x

"Kairai, are you alright?" Sasuke was the first to ask, looking to the girl concerned.

"Oh.." She came out of her stupor, smiling, "Yeah, I was just thinking about this thing this girl told me..."

"About what?"

"Oh, uh nothing that important to talk about but anyways," She was staring the Nara's manor now. "Shikamaru lives here, right?" She asked. If she had been here before, she sure didn't remember his house was this big.. He didn't look like he was a rich kid, maybe he was the humble kind.

"Yeah, pretty much.." Tobi replied.

She ran quickly, in heels, and the three boys' were impressed on how quicklys he could run. With a dress. One of them was wishing she'd trip and he'd save her, by carrying her delicate, soft body to shelter.

"Hurry up! You're so slow!" She bellowed, she knocked on the door and waited, the guys' had caught up with her and someone opened the door. "Oh, hi there miss," Kairai said, politely, "Is there by chance Shikamaru-kun is home?"

The woman looked at her up and down, "Are you dating my son?" She asked, abruptly.

The Uchihas' glared at the older woman, finding that a stupid question to ask.

"Because no girl ever comes here for Shikamaru." She said, putting her hand around her chin. "What's your name?"

"It's... Kairai," the girl spoke, feeling very violated as the woman had been eyeing her up and down.

"Does you parents' let you wear THAT in public?"

Just then Shikamaru opened the door, looking towards his mom and.. If he had the energy, his jaw would have dropped as he saw the Shatrire. "Mom, don't bother her, she's just a friend!" Shikamaru complained, watching as is mother retreated inside, but first she shouted, "If you're gonna be dating my son, wear some decent clothes."

Kairai raised a brow, blushing nontheless, "You're mom.. is a bit eccentric. Don't tell me your dad's like that too."

"Oh no, my mom's always been like that.. So you came back, huh?" He looked behind Kairai, seeing the three boys' seething, he smirked, "Hey." Those three have been competitive since Kairai had left..

- x -

Draden was pretty much angry, seeing his sister had once again, run away which made the oldest Uchiha berate him for being too soft on the girl. He was strict with her, that was the problem.. Because of so, she would often run away. With boyfriends or friends, didn't matter who as long as she was far from her sibling. Away from authority, yes, Kairai was a rebel through and through.

But her spirit would be broken soon, she'd become 'their' pawn in this little game.. She'll soon realize you can't get everything you want, whether you're the prettiest princess out there or the most unluckiest bastard. Life isn't fair and isn't made so, she'll soon realize.


	6. Couldn't Think of a chapter name

- x -

Draden touched his cheek, wincing at the burning pain that was beginning to bruise his pale, handsome face.. He shouldn't have gone to Ichinaga-san's house after all. It was as he presumed, not very smart but pretty strong.

_"What the fuck are you doing here?" The silver-haired man growled, glaring at the eldest Shatrire._

_"You must already know the reason why I'm here.." Draden responded, glaring back just as coldly._

_"She's not here, so get the fuck out of here.. or I might just take matters in my own hands."_

_Draden raised a brow, "You would hit someone of my calibre? You're really are just a simpleton.. And to think, my little sister has been living with you for almost a year-"_

_Hidan eyed the Shatrire angrily, his breath ragged from holding in all that hate for this guy.. The person that calls himself a sibling to his... his Kairai._

_"If it weren't for your family and yourself, she wouldn't keep running away from her problems.. If you guys just stayed strong for her, just bothered to tell her that you did care. She's never going to stop running until one of you stop!" Hidan pushed out the man of his home, and slammed the door before him._

_Draden was a bit surprised, no wonder she was admired him so.. He was right and straightforward, he wasn't smart but he knew things none are too accustom of speaking about.._

He smiled, Kairai had a way of finding good people, no matter how lost she was. But just as his smiled appeared, he frowned, there was some things he wished he could change.

Being a good brother to her could be one of them. Protecting her just as his father did, dying for her to get a chance for a new life that didn't involve the Shatrire family..

But even then, it still probably won't change Madara-san's mind.

_"You've got to understand what's at stake here, Draden.. If you do not cooperate, she'll die just as easy as you're father did." The Uchiha smirked, looking at the young man before him._

_It was true that Madara had kidnapped Kairai, hoping to provoke Shatrire-sama into signing an agreement for Kairai Shatrire to marry that man when she's of age._

_"Kairai was always meant to be a Uchiha, from birth.. She will give birth to the most beloved child of this world."_

_"Do you think she would like that..?" The Shatrire asked, not looking at Madara directly._

_"She's a child, of course she doesn't get a say in anything." Madara was an old-fashioned kind of guy, came from royal blood and still held those values even in today's societies._

- x -

"So tell Shikamaru-kun, how's it been here? I trust your word over these drama kings-"

"Who're you calling a drama king?"

Kairai completely ignored them, only staring at the Nara. "So? Have they been good to Ichinaga-sama? Or do I have to choke some bitches?" She glared at them, just in case.. Stopping their attempts of yelling at the teenage girl.

"Well, they've been troublesome.. Quiet though, but they're okay with Hidan. So you don't need to 'choke some bitches'." The other boys' sighed in relief, Kairai could be pretty scary sometimes.

"Oh, so about the others? How're they? I checked up on home, one of my maids told me that a group of kids came by a few days ago.." She paused, looking at her feet. "You paid such a large sum of money to see me, and I wasn't even there..."

"I-It's alright, Kairai.. It was worth a try but now you're-"

"I'll pay you back, I should've just phoned or something.. But I'm not allowed on the phone or the computer."

"What? Why?" Sasuke was the first to ask.

"I'm not exactly the.. angel you guys take me for, you know." She raised a brow, giving them a small smirk.

The guys' blushed, wondering what mischievous things she had done since she left. Gaara was the first to look away, a blush upon his cheek and trying to NOT to think of the evil things Kairai could be doing.

"Well, I sneak out of my house possibly every night, taking walks or even a short vacation with a current fling or maybe even friends. I also dated a girl before-"

"What?" Gaara turned his back away while the others' looked at her incredulously, thinking thoughts of the things her girlfriend and she would do.

"But we didn't do THAT, you perverts! We make out in public, we would hold hands but then.. there was that accident. She can't remember me anymore, her parents told me to never come see her again." Kairai looked sad, thinking about the blonde girl she had befriended.

"Y-You made out with a girl?" Tobi asked, holding his hands over his nose.

"Yeah.. haven't you guys ever made out with a guy? It's kinda strange at first-"

"We're not gay!" Both Sasuke and Tobi shouted at the young girl.

Kairai just blinked at them, nodding.. She looked to Shikamaru, "Don't tell me that there's rumor that they were.. something.." Kairai face was emotionless, Shikamaru nodded. And all of a sudden, Kairai was on the floor laughing way too loud for her own good.

Shikamaru tried to shut her up, failed and his mother came into the room telling them they were being too noisy. Shikamaru apologized to her, saying that they were just leaving.

"Well, they better!" His mother said angrily, leaving the room now.

Shikamaru laughed, "She likes you guys, she doesn't want to admit it."

Kairai smiled, "Awesome.. I guess we should be going then." Kairai stood just as the three boys' did.

"I'll meet up with you guys' later, I have some things to do before I go out." Chores.. He hated them so much.

As they left, they began pondering on who to meet up with.. Sakura? Naruto? Kai? Maybe even Kiba or Sai.. So much people to see, so little time.

"Do any of you have a cell phone? Can you just call all of them and tell them to meet us so and so?"

"What, getting old now?" Sasuke joked.

"Oh shut up, Uchiha-san. Just go phone them all, I'm a little tired.." She woke up too early that morning, she thought she was going to go shopping. For once.

- x -

An hour passed, they all decided to meet up at Naruto's place.. since it was a lot closer than anyone else's. "Oh god, oh god! Kairai's in my house! IN MY HOUSE!" Naruto wooted, giving a victory dance until Sasuke pushed him and fell flat on his face.

Kairai gave a look to Sasuke, "Hey.. I was enjoying that idiots' dance."

Naruto growled, glaring at his arch nemesis. "Yeah, she liked my dancing!" But stopped, look to Kairai with watery eyes, "Idiot?"

"You're cute, so be quiet." She smiled and he got all happy again, he went to her side and she began petting his soft hair.

Sasuke glared at him, but then the way they were acting as if Naruto was like a lost little puppy needing praise.

"What a nice Naruto!" Kairai laughed, still petting.

"Stop petting him like a dog, Kairai! And get your ass here and hug me!" Tala shouted, jumping inside the house through an open window. They were in the living room.

"What the fuck, Tala!" Naruto shouted.

Tala pushed him out of the way, expecting Kairai to jump into his arms. But she walked towards him slowly, staring at him indifferently, he felt unloved.

"KAIRAI!" Sakura, Ino and Adrienne came in, slamming the door open. "We came here as fast as we could." Adrienne said.

The Shatrire smiled at all her friends', "That's nice.. so, my friends." She started off, "What.. is it that you guys' like doing?"

As you must know, Kairai's has been hanging with people older than eighteen, so she feels a lot maturer than her friend from Konoha.

"W-what do you mean?" Sakura asked.

She chuckled in embarassment, "I only do what my 'friends' do in Kirigakure.. And that's a lot of bad things so.. Do you guys want to go out for ice cream? My treat?"

"We're not babies!" Tobi shouted, "Let's go to a party! Zabuza-san and Haku are holding it at some abandon warehouse or something!"

"Really! Are you sure you don't want to back out? I mean.. you don't look like any of you guys' can hold your liquor to quite-"

"SHUT UP!"

"We're all going.." Secretly, they didn't want to go.. But they didn't want to look like children in front of the Shatrire heir.


End file.
